Sacrificios
by Dikana
Summary: Cuando salió de Xing, Ling sabía que sería necesario hacer sacrificios. Incluso si los demás lo habían asumido mejor que él, no era algo que ignorara. Sin embargo, había cosas que jamás estaría dispuesto a sacrificar.


**Notas de autora:** Como de costumbre, yo no debería estar haciendo esto, porque el lunes empiezo los exámenes y no he dado palo al agua escribiendo. Pero, también como de costumbre, cuando el estrés por los exámenes me ataca es cuando más inspirada me siento. Y no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Desde que me uní al fandom de **FMA** tuve claras 2 cosas. Una: que Hohenheim y Trisha se merecían una tabla para ellos solos. Y dos: que algún día le llegaría el turno al Royai y al LingFan, porque los amo totalmente y son dos de mis grandes OTPs del fandom sin lugar a dudas. Pensé que Roy y Riza irían primero, porque me sentía muy inspirada con ellos. Pero al final sucumbí al hechizo de Xing y me lancé con Ling y Lan Fan.

Me ha resultado muy difícil escribir sobre estos dos, porque pienso que es casi imposible superar el mejor fic de ellos que, en mi humilde opinión, rula por aquí en la sección de **FMA** en español: _Como Altair y Vega_, de Ada-san (si no lo habéis leído, leedlo YA) Cuando leo algo que me gusta mucho mucho, tiendo a convertirlo en canon automáticamente en mi cabeza y me cuesta muchísimo explorar líneas alternativas. Pero la adicción que me han provocado estos dos fue más fuerte y no pude resistir más las ganas de intentar algo para quitarme el mono.

El resultado es este pequeño oneshot. He sufrido mucho para escribirlo, porque quería que saliera decente y nunca me quedaba satisfecha, pero también lo he disfrutado como una enana. Espero que a vosotros también os guste :D

Aquí queda mi granito de arena para los fans del Ling/LanFan. Ellos lo valen, coñe. Se lo dedico a Ada, porque sé que ella los quiere tanto como yo. ¡Gracias por viciarme a **FMA**, querida! ¡Y gracias por pincharme para que me viciara a estos dos! XD

¡Qué lo disfrutéis! ¡Nos vemos abajo!

**Title: **_Sacrificios_  
**Author: **Dikana  
**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist  
**Pairing:** Ling/LanFan  
**Disclaimer:** FMA no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Arakawa-sensei, ¡y la admiro enormemente por ello!  
**Summary:** Cuando salió de Xing, Ling sabía que sería necesario hacer sacrificios. Incluso si los demás lo habían asumido mejor que él, no era algo que ignorara. Sin embargo, había cosas que jamás estaría dispuesto a sacrificar.  
**Rating:** G

_**Sacrificios**_

- Sólo tendrás una oportunidad.

Ling no necesitó oírlo dos veces. De hecho, mientras la teniente hablaba, activó una pequeña granada de mano y la lanzó contra la boca de alcantarilla más cercana, haciendo saltar por los aires la pesada tapa de metal. Y sus últimas palabras se perdieron en el viento cuando, aprovechando el volantazo de la mujer, saltó del coche en marcha y se coló limpiamente por el agujero que llevaba al subsuelo, aterrizando con agilidad en el húmedo suelo de piedra.

Chasqueó la lengua con disgusto al notar que sus ojos se resentían por el brusco cambio de luz. Tardaría un rato en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, pero echó a correr de todas formas mientras parpadeaba furiosamente. No había tiempo que perder. Hasta el último segundo era valioso en esas circunstancias. Y la vista no era un sentido imprescindible para poder encontrarla.

Antes de marcharse en pos de Gluttony, le había dicho a Lan Fan que se moviera hacia el este, porque él iría a recogerla desde allí. Estaba seguro de que en su estado habría sido incapaz de recorrer una distancia muy larga desde que se separaron, de modo que había hecho un rápido cálculo aproximado teniendo en cuenta el lugar donde la dejó y la ruta que había tomado la teniente Hawkeye. Y ahora corría en dirección oeste con la esperanza de salir a su encuentro e interceptarla. Siempre y cuando aquel camino condujera realmente hacia el oeste. Y siempre y cuando Lan Fan hubiese podido conservar la suficiente lucidez como para orientarse correctamente y no perderse en aquel maldito laberinto cochambroso.

Ling apretó los dientes ante ese pensamiento y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por tragarse las ganas de llamarla a gritos por su nombre hasta que oyera su respuesta. No podía permitirse el perder la concentración. Con la vista mermada, los demás sentidos debían agudizarse. Intentar sentir algún movimiento, o la conocida presencia de su compañera. Oír algún jadeo, algún quejido o algún paso. Oler su sangre, aunque la peste de las cloacas era nauseabunda…

Saltó el estrecho canal de agua verdosa y giró por otro pasillo para seguir corriendo sin desviar demasiado su rumbo. Procuraba no mirar aquel líquido putrefacto, porque imaginarse a Lan Fan cayendo desmayada en uno de aquellos canales le revolvía el estómago. Ella era fuerte, se repetía una y otra vez, casi como una letanía. Era muy fuerte. Seguro que seguía consciente. Seguro que se había mantenido en movimiento, aunque fuera casi arrastrándose. Seguro que estaba allí, a la vuelta de cualquier esquina, esperándole…

_Sangrando sin parar, pálida como un cadáver_…

- ¡Lan Fan! –gritó por fin, sin poder evitarlo, y la desesperación que traslució su voz le asustó-. ¡LAN FAN!

Saltó otro canal y enfiló otro corredor, sintiendo el corazón en la garganta, la adrenalina al máximo llenando su cabeza de un desagradable zumbido. La teniente había dicho que daría una vuelta a toda la manzana y les recogería por detrás. Ella tampoco podía detenerse en su huída y su desvío no les proporcionaría más de 5 minutos. Él ya llevaba más de tres ahí abajo. Debía encontrarla _ya_. En verdad tenían sólo una oportunidad para escapar.

- ¡Lan Fan! –llamó de nuevo con voz ahogada.

Captó algo por el rabillo del ojo y se detuvo tan bruscamente que resbaló en el suelo mugriento y chocó contra una pared. Entonces oyó su voz, apenas un susurro. Olió su sangre. Y el corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho cuando vio su sombra asomar por un cruce cercano, su rostro blanco en la penumbra. El pulso se le aceleró en el acto. Se enderezó, saltó de nuevo el canal y corrió hacia ella con todas sus fuerzas, apretando el paso hasta que los músculos le chillaron de dolor. Sentía las ratas huir espantadas a su paso. Podía notar la suciedad envolviéndolo todo, saturando el ambiente. Y pensó en su carne abierta, infectándose. El brazo izquierdo. Tan cerca del corazón… tan cerca…

- ¡Lan Fan!

Ella extendió el brazo sano hacia él y Ling la agarró al vuelo sin parar de correr, cargándosela a horcajadas en la espalda.

- ¡Sujétate fuerte! –exclamó, apremiante, enroscándose el brazo de la joven en el cuello al mismo tiempo que ella le envolvía por la cintura con las piernas para aferrarse todo lo posible a él-. ¡Salgamos de aquí!

_- Hai_…

La oyó exhalar un suspiro de alivio y sintió cómo hundía la cara en su cuello. Ese alivio se le contagió y suspiró también. Recuperaba las fuerzas y la compostura al notar su peso y el latido de su corazón, aunque su sangre caliente le rodara por la piel desnuda de la espalda. Y en cuanto percibió un pequeño destello de luz exterior en el techo, prendió rápidamente otra granada y la lanzó contra la tapa de alcantarilla, que salió volando de nuevo por los aires. Cogió impulso para saltar, sujetando fuertemente a Lan Fan, y volvieron a la calle, bajo la deslumbrante luz del sol.

El coche de la teniente Hawkeye giraba la esquina en ese momento hacia ellos, a menos de 10 metros de distancia.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Cuando eran pequeños, Lan Fan a veces le llamaba _Ling_.

Apenas se llevaban unos meses de edad y estaban juntos desde antes de que ninguno de los dos tuviera uso de razón. No podía recordar el momento exacto en el que la había conocido o cuándo había hecho aparición en su vida. Quizá siempre hubiese estado ahí, desde el principio, más presente que su propia madre o su abuelo, y por supuesto mucho más presente que sus hermanos, a los que más que _familia_ sólo podía considerar _enemigos_. A fin de cuentas, Ling se había criado junto a su guardia de élite, conviviendo con ellos, creciendo con ellos. El heredero al trono de Xing no sólo necesitaba una impecable preparación militar para defenderse autónomamente en el campo de batalla, sino también protección constante contra los ataques de los otros príncipes. El clan Yao le había arropado desde el primer momento como a la flor más preciosa, porque representaba todas sus esperanzas. Y para Ling, aquellos guardaespaldas que le acompañaban día y noche habían sido siempre su verdadera familia.

No recordaba cuándo se habían conocido, pero desde luego estaba seguro de que Lan Fan aparecía en todos sus recuerdos, hasta en los más antiguos; esos pequeños flashes de luz, de apenas unos segundos, que te traen imágenes muy vívidas a la mente pero que no puedes relacionar con nada concreto. Una risa, una conversación, un juego. Le gustaba rememorar aquellas cosas, volver a oírla decir su nombre con aquella naturalidad inocente propia de los niños pequeños, ajenos a los títulos y el protocolo. Le gustaba sentir que no era un impersonal príncipe de porcelana, traído al mundo para ser adorado sin más. Había jugado con sus compañeros por los jardines, había entrenado con ellos sin descanso bajo la tutela de Fuu para poder convertirse en el gran guerrero que se esperaba que fuese… Había sentido el calor de su gente, que le quería y protegía por encima de todo.

Un rey no es un muñeco sentado solo en su trono, en lo alto de un estrado. Un rey es _su pueblo_. La fuerza de un rey es la fuerza de sus súbditos. Las preocupaciones de un rey son las preocupaciones de su gente. Un rey no sólo ordena, también sirve, también protege. También ríe, lucha, sufre, llora, sangra, igual que su pueblo. Vive por y para su pueblo. Y, si no hay gente a la que servir o proteger, no hay rey.

Tal vez esa idea se hubiese ido formando poco a poco en su corazón a lo largo de los años, bajo el calor que le ofrecía el propio clan. El calor de Lan Fan, que le acompañaba a todas partes. El calor de Fuu, que era su mentor. El calor de tantos otros que compartían vida con él, dispuestos a sacrificarla para protegerle. Si el clan lo daba todo por él, Ling tenía muy claro que él lo daría todo por el clan.

Tampoco recordaba el momento exacto en el que había empezado a pensar así… pero sí recordaba con claridad la cara de Lan Fan cuando finalmente compartió aquella filosofía con ella. Recordaba su mirada y sus palabras exactas, y cómo éstas se habían anclado en su corazón, dándole toda la confianza que necesitaba para seguir adelante con aquella forma de pensar. Y muchas veces, cuando volvían las dudas o cuando tenía miedo, las repetía mentalmente para sí, cerrando los ojos.

_Ling… esa forma de ser tuya, el mostrarte tan cercano a tu pueblo… en el futuro te convertirá en un gran hombre, y en un gran líder._

A los 10 años, Lan Fan dejó de llamarle por el nombre de pila y adoptó el honorífico "_waka_" que usaba todo el mundo. Ya habían crecido bastante y alguien le dijo a la muchacha que tomarse demasiadas confianzas con el príncipe era una falta de respeto. Al fin y al cabo, ninguno de los dos debía olvidar cuál era su lugar. Ling fue encumbrado por fin al puesto que se le había reservado desde su nacimiento, marcando las diferencias con cualquier otro miembro del clan y asumiendo su rol de heredero como bien le habían enseñado en sus primeros años de vida. Y Lan Fan pasó a convertirse en su sombra sin rostro, siempre un paso por detrás, protegiendo su espalda.

Sin embargo… aquello no cambió absolutamente nada.

Era natural. La familia de Lan Fan había servido como guardia personal a los líderes del clan Yao desde generaciones. Tenían los puestos de mayor rango entre sus guerreros y dirigían el cuerpo de élite y de espionaje. Desde que nacían eran entrenados para convertirse en las sombras de sus señores, siempre con los rostros ocultos tras máscaras para mantener su identidad en secreto y que los enemigos no pudieran reconocerles más allá del campo de batalla. Cualquier baja o tropiezo repercutía directamente en la seguridad de sus protegidos, de la que ellos eran responsables directos. Su trabajo era duro y su vida muy limitada, pero no existía mayor honor… ni mayor responsabilidad.

Cualquiera que les viera desde fuera, como figuras de terracota, siempre impasibles e inamovibles, podría llegar a creer que en verdad su existencia se reducía a eso: permanecer flanqueando a sus señores, luchando por ellos en la oscuridad hasta el día de su muerte…

Pero muy pocos comprendían de verdad lo que conllevaba una relación así.

La hermana mayor de Lan Fan, Shui, era la escolta personal de su madre. Ambas se habían criado juntas, como ellos. Ling estaba acostumbrado a no ver nunca a una sin la otra, porque eran uña y carne. Se apoyaban mutuamente con una amistad más que palpable. Incluso habían desarrollado un lenguaje secreto que sólo conocían ellas dos para poder comunicarse en la corte del emperador, que muchas veces se parecía más a un nido de víboras que a otra cosa.

Fuu también fue en su día el escolta personal de su abuelo, el viejo líder del clan Yao. Juntos habían luchado y sobrevivido a la anterior guerra de sucesión y todavía se reunían para comentar entre ellos los asuntos del clan, las decisiones a tomar y las estrategias a seguir. Además, el viejo le había confiado a Fuu su nieto, el heredero al trono del emperador, para que fuese su mentor y tutelara su educación. Y con Ling iban incluidas todas las esperanzas de los Yao.

No… muy pocos comprendían de verdad lo que podía llegar a unir a un señor y a su _sombra_. Entre ellos, la línea que separaba al amo del siervo era tan difusa que muchas veces se reducía al simple nombre honorífico. Por eso daba igual cómo le llamara Lan Fan en realidad. Cuando intercambiaban miradas, los dos sabían muy bien lo que había realmente ahí. Tampoco necesitaban palabras para entenderse. Sabían que permanecerían juntos hasta el final, pasase lo que pasase. Que lucharían juntos, codo con codo, que darían la vida el uno por el otro. Y que, llegado el momento, ella le acompañaría en su camino hacia el trono y no le dejaría solo jamás.

Aunque Lan Fan fuese mucho más estricta y formal que él, aunque se tomara más en serio el protocolo y todas esas cosas de corte… aunque fuese la sierva y él el amo… también eran amigos.

Siempre había sido su mejor amiga.

La lealtad que ella le profesaba no podía compararse con la de ningún otro, y Ling no podía confiar en nadie más de lo que confiaba en Lan Fan.

Con ella había jugado siendo un crío y con ella entrenaba ahora, y bromeaba y reía y le tomaba el pelo hasta que la joven se olvidaba momentáneamente de su compostura y le gritaba y le regañaba y se le escapaba volver a llamarle _Ling_. Con ella compartía también sus preocupaciones, responsabilidades y proyectos. Nadie conocía sus pensamientos mejor que Lan Fan, que le escuchaba siempre con suma atención cada vez que hablaban de algo serio. Y estaba seguro de que, hiciese lo que hiciese, nadie en todo el clan podría comprenderle mejor que ella.

Nadie más veía esas cosas, porque nadie tenía por qué verlo. Nadie tenía por qué ver a su abuelo jugando al ajedrez con Fuu, o a su madre compartiendo largas tertulias con Shui hasta la madrugada. Pero el vínculo estaba ahí, reforzando los lazos que les unían. Estaba decidido desde su nacimiento, para eso les habían criado. Ambos permanecerían juntos hasta la muerte. Y, con un poco de suerte, quizá incluso murieran juntos…

Ling aún no había cumplido los 14 años cuando la salud del emperador se desquebrajó. Fue como si hubiese cambiado la dirección del viento. Los príncipes empezaron a movilizarse con más virulencia que nunca. Y lo malo de ser el duodécimo hijo del emperador es que por delante de Ling había 11 hermanos mayores con más experiencia y con menos intenciones de perder el tiempo.

La primera vez que uno de sus guardias de élite murió delante de él para protegerle del ataque organizado por uno de sus hermanos mayores no se borraría de su memoria jamás. Nunca olvidaría la sangre caliente, ni la vida abandonando el cuerpo del muchacho apenas mayor que él, con el que se había criado, con el que había crecido. No olvidaría jamás su rostro, ni su nombre. Porque nunca había querido pensar en la muerte, pero en el momento menos esperado estallaría la guerra y él tenía que ser capaz de mirarla a los ojos sin vacilar. Igual que los viejos recuerdos de la suave sonrisa infantil de Lan Fan le traían a la memoria el calor y el cariño de la gente por la que buscaba el trono, los ojos vacíos de Bao le recordarían la lucha y los sacrificios del camino… para procurar que algo así no se repitiera.

Aquel no era el primer ataque que sufrían. Pero sí era el primero que se llevaba a uno de los suyos.

No quería volver a ver aquello nunca más. No quería volver a enterrar a ninguno de sus hombres.

Pero, a pesar de su determinación, mientras observaba fijamente cómo la tierra iba cubriendo el cadáver de su amigo envuelto en una sábana blanca, la debilidad le sobrecogió. Porque aún era un niño, después de todo. Y no pudo evitar pensar en qué hubiese pasado si esa tumba la estuviera ocupando Lan Fan. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y apretó los puños, con la quijada rígida. Y, como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, Lan Fan, que había permanecido a su lado durante toda la ceremonia igual de rígida que él, posó con delicadeza una mano en su hombro y le susurró al oído:

- _Waka_, no debe sentirse culpable. Nosotros hemos sido entrenados para protegerle. Ésta es nuestra única misión. Bao estará feliz por haber logrado salvarle. Ha cruzado a la otra vida lleno de orgullo y satisfacción.

Ling no contestó, su mirada fija en la tierra.

Nunca había querido pensar en la muerte… quizá porque era demasiado obvio que, en un país como Xing, ésta podía llegarte más pronto que tarde, especialmente si eras un príncipe. Su madre ya se lo había advertido una vez: lo duro que sería el camino, las dificultades que tendría que esquivar, la forma en la que tarde o temprano sus hermanos intentarían deshacerse de él o él tendría que deshacerse de ellos… Pero en el fondo había esperado que el momento no llegara nunca. Que la sucesión fuese pacífica por una vez, que nadie tuviera que morir. Y, por primera vez en su vida, deseó _poder_. Poder absoluto, para burlar a la muerte, para proteger a su pueblo, para salvar a la gente que amaba y para convertirse en emperador. En un emperador que protegiera la vida y no predicara la muerte. Un emperador justo… porque no era justo acabar así.

No volvió a hablar en todo el día, aunque Lan Fan le miraba constantemente con muda insistencia, preguntándole sin palabras qué le pasaba por la cabeza. No podía librarse de aquel deseo abrumador que le encogía el corazón. No podía librarse del miedo. Y al final, cuando cayó la noche, se escapó por los tejados, corriendo bajo las estrellas con una angustiada Lan Fan pisándole los talones y gritándole que volviera dentro, que aquello era demasiado peligroso. Pero necesitaba pensar, llenarse los pulmones de aire fresco que le desembotara el cerebro. Necesitaba huir de ojos ajenos y de palabras de consuelo. Hasta que se hartó de correr y se dejó caer sobre las tejas, sentándose a estilo indio con la cabeza hundida entre los hombros con gesto abatido.

- ¡No debería estar aquí! –le regañó Lan Fan al alcanzarle, plantándose a su lado como una estaca-. ¡Podría producirse otro ataque en cualquier momento y…!

- Lan Fan… quiero ser el emperador de Xing.

Entre ellos se hizo el silencio. La joven se hundió de hombros, suspirando con cansancio, pero había vuelto a componer esa expresión atenta con la que parecía beberse sus palabras, sabiendo que él le hablaba de algo importante.

- Quiero cambiar este sistema –añadió Ling, sin levantar el rostro hacia ella-. No quiero más muertes. A través del emperador, todos los clanes somos hermanos, pero sólo podemos pensar en matarnos entre nosotros. ¿De qué le sirve a nuestra nación el poderío comercial del clan Fa? ¿De qué le sirve la experiencia militar de los Fong, o el conocimiento de _rentanjutsu_ de los Zhang? No colaboramos entre nosotros, no estamos cohesionados. Así no podremos prosperar, nunca llegaremos a ninguna parte.

Volvió a quedarse callado, encogido como si una losa le hubiese caído encima. Lan Fan siguió observándole, con la cabeza ladeada. Y, con otro suspiro, se quitó la máscara y se sentó lentamente a su lado, con la vista al frente.

- Las cosas han sido así durante generaciones… Cambiarlo no será fácil.

- ¿Crees que es imposible?

- No lo sé. Tal vez.

- ¿Crees que soy un estúpido por pensar así?

- No –Lan Fan se volvió a mirarlo de soslayo, subiéndose el cuello del uniforme casi hasta la nariz-. Creo que tiene un corazón demasiado grande. Y por eso las cosas le duelen más.

Ling también la miró, agradeciendo que se hubiese descubierto el rostro. Le gustaba poder mirarla a la cara cuando estaban solos, le recordaba a los viejos tiempos, y Lan Fan lo sabía. Las luces de abajo se reflejaban en sus ojos negros.

- Nuestro país es tan grande y tan hermoso –musitó con tristeza-. Los largos reinados suelen ser pacíficos. ¿Por qué no puede durar la paz para siempre? ¿Por qué tiene que desatarse una guerra cada vez que llega el momento de la sucesión? –volvió a desviar la mirada, paseándola por la ciudad que se extendía a sus pies-. Quiero construir un reino basado en la vida y no en la muerte. En crear, no en destruir. Sólo entonces… sólo entonces todos podremos vivir en paz de una vez.

- Quizá sea un proceso demasiado largo para poder llevarlo a cabo en una sola vida.

Ling alzó la vista hacia las estrellas. El cielo nocturno siempre le recordaba la inmortalidad.

- Lan Fan, ¿soy una mala persona por desear el poder absoluto? No he podido pensar en otra cosa en todo el día.

Ella pareció sorprender por el comentario, agrandando los ojos ligeramente. Daba la impresión de no saber qué contestar. Y Ling se abrazó a una de sus piernas, apoyando la frente en su rodilla.

- Pienso que… si tuviese más poder, _todo_ el poder…

- _Waka_, nadie se merece el poder absoluto más que usted –le interrumpió Lan Fan con vehemencia-. Usted será el nuevo emperador de Xing. Lo sé.

Ling se echó a reír.

- ¡Esperas mucho de mí! Demasiado, diría yo…

- ¡No es cierto! –protestó ella, sonrojándose profusamente-. El clan le necesita, ¡pero Xing también! Necesitan un líder como usted, un emperador con visión que salve a nuestra nación y sepa guiarla hacia un futuro próspero y pacífico. ¡Usted es el único que puede conseguirlo!

- ¡Madre mía, Lan Fan! Creo que a veces eres todavía más ingenua que yo…

- ¡S-se equivoca! –ella se sonrojó aún más-. _Waka_, debería ser consciente del valor que tiene en realidad. Es un don que pueda ver cosas que sus hermanos no ven, que pueda mirar más allá y saber reconocer los verdaderos problemas que aquejan a Xing. Usted no se da cuenta, pero todos nosotros estamos dispuestos a morir por usted, ¡estamos muy orgullosos de que represente al clan Yao! Si desea el poder, sólo luche por conseguirlo. No se rinda y no dude, aunque caigan nuestros compañeros. Corra más rápido que nadie y no mire atrás. Haga lo que sea necesario y no tenga miedo de dejar algo en el camino por el bien mayor. Nosotros le protegeremos con nuestra vida, ¡nadie podrá tocarle un pelo! Estamos dispuestos a hacer los sacrificios que haga falta. ¡Y el trono de Xing lo ocupará usted!

Aquel serio exabrupto le pilló por sorpresa y la miró con las cejas enarcadas, boquiabierto. Lan Fan aún conservaba color en las mejillas, pero su mirada se había endurecido con decisión. La misma decisión que sentía él dentro del pecho y que se había ido solidificando con cada una de sus palabras. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa cargada de gratitud y también orgullo.

- ¿Me ayudarás a alcanzar el trono?

- Pondré toda mi vida en ello.

- ¿A pesar de los sacrificios?

- Sacrificaría cualquier cosa por usted.

- No… cualquier cosa no –Ling la miró directamente a los ojos con seriedad-. Lan Fan… cuando yo sea emperador, te necesitaré a mi lado. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Así que ayúdame, por favor. Cuento contigo. Pero no quiero que te inmoles a ti misma. No quiero que tú te sacrifiques. Tienes que vivir. Lo que ha ocurrido hoy… no puede ocurrir contigo, ¿ha quedado claro? También tienes que ser consciente de tu propio valor. No olvides nunca que tú eres mi escolta personal. Tienes que protegerme hasta el día de _mi_ muerte. No consentiré que tú mueras antes que yo. La vida no es un sacrificio aceptable.

Lan Fan torció la boca en una mueca avergonzada, sonrojándose de nuevo. Pero no apartó la mirada.

- No moriré antes que usted, Ling-sama. Cumpliré con mi deber hasta el final. Lo juro.

Ling cerró los ojos y aspiró el aire de la noche con alivio, sintiendo que su espíritu recuperaba poco a poco la calma. Nadie conocía sus pensamientos mejor que Lan Fan, nadie le comprendía mejor que ella, hiciera lo que hiciera, nadie le inspiraba mayor confianza… Y sabía que cumpliría su promesa, costase lo que costase.

- ¿Vendrás conmigo?

- Usted sabe muy bien que le acompañaré hasta el infierno de ser necesario.

- Bien… -Ling abrió los ojos y sonrió a las estrellas con descaro-. En ese caso… vayamos en busca de la inmortalidad.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Nunca olvidaría la sangre caliente… La vida escapando en cada suspiro…

Aquello estaba mal. Lan Fan no debía evocar la muerte, sino los buenos recuerdos de su infancia compartida, el cariño de la única familia que había conocido, todo lo que quería proteger, las fuerzas para seguir luchando… Ella debía acompañarle al trono y seguir a su lado para siempre. Debían permanecer juntos. Morir juntos…

La teniente conducía tan deprisa que el coche daba constantes bandazos de aquí para allá. Gluttony se removía en el asiento de atrás, gruñendo con frustración. Pero Ling no podía prestarle atención a ninguno de los dos. Se hacía un ovillo en el asiento de copiloto, con Lan Fan en su regazo, envolviéndola en sus brazos. Su mano izquierda presionaba tan fuerte el muñón del hombro de su compañera que empezaba a sentir los dedos agarrotados, empapados en sangre. Ella jadeaba con el rostro oculto en la curva de su cuello, luchando por respirar, y a él le temblaba todo el cuerpo por la tensión y la impaciencia. _Más deprisa_, pensaba sin parar. _Más deprisa, por favor. Más deprisa_.

- Ling… lo siento –susurró entonces Lan Fan, al borde de la inconsciencia, esbozando una triste sonrisa-. Debí hacerlo mejor…

- No digas eso –Ling apretó el abrazo, frunciendo el ceño con dureza y cerrando los ojos para acurrucarse un poco más contra ella-. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Las imágenes cruzaban su mente a toda velocidad. Recuerdos de 15 años compartidos, 15 años en los que no habían estado más de un día separados. Sonrisas, miradas, calor, consejos, bromas, juegos, apoyo, comprensión, seguridad, confianza, consuelo… consuelo…

- Tienes un corazón demasiado grande –musitó de nuevo la joven a duras penas, con la voz entrecortada-. Por eso las cosas te duelen más… Pero… a veces… hay que dejar a un lado los sentimientos… y ceder a la razón… ¿Podrás recordarlo?

- Tengo muy mala memoria –rió él, apretando los dientes-. Será mejor que me lo sigas recordando tú durante los próximos 70 años.

Consuelo…

_Vayamos en busca de la inmortalidad_.

Aún sentía la mano de Lan Fan posarse sobre su corazón aquel día, mirándole a los ojos con determinación. Sólo con un gesto había logrado tranquilizarlo y disipar sus dudas, antes de emprender el viaje. _Si desea el poder, sólo luche por conseguirlo_. Y no había vuelto a flaquear. Ella iría con él hasta el infierno de ser necesario. No estaría solo en el camino, ni en la lucha. Y en aquel momento deseó que ella volviera a posar su mano sobre su corazón para recordarle aquella seguridad que ahora se le escapaba entre los dedos.

Pero Lan Fan había perdido su mano. Y él podía perderla a ella.

- No olvides… lo que te dije –le murmuró la joven con cariño, leyendo una vez más en su alma-. No mires atrás… no dudes… pase lo que pase… lucha… lucha hasta el final…

Sus lágrimas le rodaron a Ling por el cuello y el hombro, hacia el pecho, y le contagiaron las ganas de llorar. La teniente Hawkeye les miró de reojo con expresión hermética, pero él apenas logró registrarlo. Mantenía los dientes tan apretados que se le resentía la mandíbula.

- No vas a morir aquí –masculló, obstinado-. Tienes que acompañarme al trono, Lan Fan. Me lo prometiste.

La oyó tragarse un sollozo de frustración. Quizá estuviera pensando en lo mismo que él y se hubiese dado cuenta de que esta vez no podía ofrecerle ningún gesto de consuelo.

- Lo siento…

- No te disculpes –Ling apoyó su mejilla contra la de Lan Fan, haciendo un esfuerzo por serenarse-. Pronto volverás a luchar a mi lado, como siempre. Yo te estaré esperando.

- Ling… no debes tener miedo… a los sacrificios…

- ¡Tu vida no es un sacrificio aceptable! –atajó con contundencia-. Yo te estaré esperando. Lucha… por favor…

Y se hundió también en su cuello, refugiándose entre su pelo y su hombro ensangrentado. El olor a sangre era demasiado intenso y su cuerpo se estaba enfriando, mientras su rostro ardía de fiebre cada vez más. Pronto se desmayaría. Pero su corazón seguía latiendo, fuerte. Ella era muy fuerte. Y aquello no era el final. No lo permitiría. Aún quedaba mucho camino por delante. Aún la necesitaba a su lado…

Sintió cómo Lan Fan le pasaba lentamente su brazo sano por la cintura, haciendo amago de rodearle con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban ya. Sus dedos helados arrastrándose por su piel le provocaron un escalofrío, pero una oleada de calma acompañó a su gesto, reconfortándole. Apenas pudo entender las palabras que ella le susurró entonces al oído con voz quebrada, pero consiguió que la tensión que le entumecía el rostro se diluyera. Y, esbozando una suave sonrisa de gratitud, desenroscó su brazo derecho del cuerpo de Lan Fan para colocar lentamente la mano sobre su corazón.

- Lo harás cuando recuperes tu brazo, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora tienes que ponerte bien.

- _Wakatta_… –accedió Lan Fan débilmente-. _Wakatta_… Lo juro…

Ling cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente con alivio, sintiendo cómo su espíritu recuperaba poco a poco la calma. Nadie conocía sus pensamientos mejor que Lan Fan. Nadie le comprendía mejor que ella. Nadie le inspiraba mayor confianza…

Y sabía que cumpliría su promesa, costase lo que costase.

--_**Fin**_--

**N/A**: Lo que más me gusta de **FMA** es la forma en la que Arakawa maneja esas fuertes relaciones de lealtad/amistad/amor que establecen los lazos entre los distintos personajes de la historia. Los mayores representantes de ello son sin duda Roy y Riza: personas a las que ha unido la soledad, convirtiéndolos en una familia tan sólida como la consanguínea o incluso más.

Creo que Ling y Lan Fan también son así, aunque su pasado tenga matices propios. He intentado expresar aquí cómo imagino yo su relación, o más bien cómo la _entiendo_. Es difícil llegar a comprender del todo lo fuertes que pueden ser los vínculos de este estilo, pero su intensidad se plasma constantemente en el manga. Tanto que muchas veces me pone los pelos de punta. Esto es lo que hace tan profundos y complejos a los personajes de Arakawa. Tan humanos. Qué buena es esta autora y qué buena es esta serie, por Dios.

Xing tiene reminiscencias del Imperio Chino y yo no sé mucho de historia china, la verdad. Pero el antiguo Imperio Otomano funcionaba de una forma similar a la que deja traslucir Arakawa al hablar de Xing: para la sucesión no primaba la primogenitura, todos los hijos del emperador luchaban entre sí y si querías reinar más te valía matarlos a todos para ahorrarte problemas futuros. En cada generación ocurría lo mismo. Suena frío decirlo sin más, pero la verdad es que vivirlo no debía ser precisamente moco de pavo. Como bien dice Ling en un momento del manga, desde que nacían se enfrentaban al peligro de ser asesinados en cualquier momento. Y creo que, por muy asumido que tengas eso en tu propia idiosincrasia, llega un momento en el que esa forma de vivir debe desgastar a cualquiera. Por eso siempre he pensado que la historia de Ling está rodeada de bastante melancolía, por no hablar de su relación con Lan Fan. Tendré que seguir explorando el tema en el futuro…

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido? Yo _necesitaba_ escribir el reencuentro de estos dos después de la lucha contra Bradley y la captura de Gluttony, creo que es el momento más apoteósico de esta pareja dentro del manga. Y, aunque Arakawa nos haya escatimado los gestos tiernos, al menos pudimos disfrutar de un Ling descompuesto por el ataque a su chica. Para gestos tiernos ya están los fics, ¿no? :D

¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer!

Cuidaos mucho, queridos lectores. Y que el 2010 os traiga montones de cosas buenas ;)


End file.
